


His Most Favorite Kohai

by KageNoNeko



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageNoNeko/pseuds/KageNoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time when he is the heir of his father's company, he reflects upon a time of old and thinks about the blond idiot and his wife, his most favorite kohai. Short, but shows the relationship between Haruhi and Kyoya as Kyoya sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Most Favorite Kohai

**Author's Note:**

> **AN: Just a quick little piece about Kyoya. I would love to have reviews since this only took a few minutes to write. I should mention that this piece is inspired by a fanfic called Cupid is a Great Many Things by AJ Rayne. Go look it up if you really like TamaHaru.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Hatori-sensei? No, I do not and I do not own Ouran.**

 **His Most Favorite Kohai**

He sighed and pushed his glasses back into place on his nose and glance over to the picture on his desk. Smiling back at him were the remainders of a time when he didn't know if he was ever going to be the heir of his father's company or if he would. Those times in high school and in the host club had been a time when he fully realized that he was able to do what he wanted. He had gained a valuable friend in the form of half-Japanese blonde that showed him just that.

A mere headache came to him at the thought of the blonde, who once dragged him all across Japan, but was alleviated when he thought of his friend's wife. His friend's wife was his most favorite underclassmen, _kohai_ , and she didn't earn that from being like your average girl. Pushing his glasses back up, he remembered all the times that she said something that amused him like the time when he had to teach her a lesson. He wasn't the shadow king for nothing, but she always interested him. She was smart, had a dryness about her, and had a complete indifferent nature when it came to differences between the sexes. (If she hadn't fallen in love with his blonde friend, he would've consider her gender to be a boy.*)

Looking back to his work, he scolded himself for being so pensive, but when he searched for a pen in his drawer a few minutes later, he forgot the self-scolding. Next to the fresh pens in his drawer was his friend's wedding picture. The picture was of the blonde and her, his most favorite kohai, holding each others hands while they were behind their wedding cake. Just seeing her in that pure white dress reminded him of his feelings for her, current and past. At first, he had feelings for her that could be described as a crush, but now those feelings have dulled into feelings of siblings.

Another sigh released itself from with inside him, and he chided himself for considering her to be his first crush. She was meant to be with his friend, the blond idiot, not him, because she brought him down to the ground where other people could handle him. She was just his most favorite kohai and a non-blood related sister. That was it. She was just that and nothing more, but sometimes, like that one time, she needed him to teach her a lesson to show her that although she may not think that having all the markings of being a girl means it does mean something in the eyes of others.

It was her difference from other girls that made her interesting and in turn, made her his most favorite kohai.

 **AN: Yes, there is a difference between gender and sex, and Kyoya in the part before * was commenting on how boyish she acts.**


End file.
